<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nostalgia Turning Real by smooth_shadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133922">Nostalgia Turning Real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smooth_shadow/pseuds/smooth_shadow'>smooth_shadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Elvhen Language, F/M, Fluff, LOTS OF CONSENT, Modern Thedas, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, SO, Shameless Smut, Spanking, a little bit, and, dw imma write something a lot more intense soon, former student lavellan, lavellan acts bashful and solas is respectful, literally the kinkiest thing that happens, pretty vanilla in all tbh, professor! solas, smut smut smut, so nice little college au i guess, theres just a tiny bit of intro, they are both elvhes though still, this is a good solas tm, to go with it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smooth_shadow/pseuds/smooth_shadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva is visiting her old college town when she runs into a familiar face. Small bit of introduction but mostly just sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan &amp; Solas, modern solas/modern lavellan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nostalgia Turning Real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyo! if you wanna skip straight to the steamy stuff you can go to the second ~*~ symbol thing. first bit is just some warming up/worldbuilding. honestly the actual transition into the sex is a little weird but i was tired of fucking (ha) around</p><p>elvhen translations at the bottom. theyre pretty insignificant.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~*~<br/>
It’s one of those late August days when, on a whim, Eva decides to drop by her old college town again. The campus’d still be empty, so it wouldn’t be like she was creepily trying to pass as a college student or anything, and the town was large enough to keep her occupied. Sure, there was a certain nostalgia that compelled her to the place - who doesn’t miss their college years, at least a little bit? - but she’s also been dying to visit that bookshop again, and besides, she’s curious to know how the city has changed in the past few years.<br/>
She’s browsing through the rack of coffee mugs and eclectic knickknacks at the local coffee shop when the inevitable happens: a familiar voice, politely calling her name. Well, not ‘inevitable’ in the strictest sense, probably, but it certainly feels fitting.<br/>
“Enavuna?” It’s a comforting voice, smoothed by years of practice in front of a lectern, and it’s using her full name. Those four short syllables, which she so rarely hears outside of her family, give him away.<br/>
“Professor-“ Eva exclaims, twisting around to face him, but he quickly stops her with a raised hand.<br/>
“Please, call me Solas. We’re far from the classroom, after all.”<br/>
“Solas it is,” and she can feel her face breaking into a smile. Of all the people she could’ve run into, she’s glad it’s him.<br/>
“I have to say, I wasn’t expecting to find you here. You graduated when? Three years ago?”<br/>
“Two, actually. But it does feel like ages ago. Today I just decided, I don’t know, to dip back in for a bit and see how everything’s changed.”<br/>
“Ah, and you’ve decided to begin with the bakery’s ever-evolving attempts at <i>dhulaman’bradh</i>?” He nods at the display counter with no small amount of mirth, where the offending pastries are tightly stacked into a corner. They were introduced onto the menu around the time Solas began teaching as a professor at the university, seemingly as a show of good faith for the university’s newly diversifying population, and the recipe behind them has been changing ever since. Solas, of course, had originally detested the pastries: they were overwhelmingly Dalish, which is to say tough, slightly bitter, and built for surviving long distances, not to mention marred by shem misinterpretations of Dalish custom. Over time, however, they had begrudgingly grown on him, though he still much preferred the fine Orlesian cakes that occupied the center of the display.<br/>
Eva never loved the pastries much, either - her clan was not primarily a ‘river people’ - so she feels the need to protest, just a bit. It feels like being in lecture again, where the pastries were a running joke that everyone played off of.<br/>
“Please, please. On me,” Solas murmurs, extending some change. When Eva raises her eyebrows, he shrugs, “I’ve always had a soft spot for nostalgics.”<br/>
“Fine, but only if you have one with me as well,” she smiles, “What? Maybe you’ll really like it this time. Unless I’m keeping you from something, of course.”<br/>
Solas chuckles. “Unfortunately, there are few rigid commitments for a professor before classes formally begin. I suppose I will have to take you up on it…”<br/>
And that is how they end up having coffee together, seaweed pastry and all. Solas is much like Eva remembers him: lean and tall, all smooth angles and clean lines stuffed into a collared shirt and smart, thin-wired glasses. <i>It’s almost like he’s ageless,</i> she wonders. The conversation is pleasant, flowing freely as Solas politely listens to stories about Eva’s professional career, even though it’s far from the Ancient Elvhen she used to learn in his class. Eva, in turn, loves listening to him, the cadence of his voice, the way it skips and glides from syllable to syllable.<br/>
~*~<br/>
Eva is a little less clear on how she ends up at his place. The conversation had turned to the academic and gotten more serious, Solas had offered to show her a promising new artifact he had just purchased (just a replica, of course, but it was for personal study, after all), and now she was here, standing in his home office, surrounded by dark wood paneling and books with incredibly long titles as he describes the intricacies of the object in his hands.<br/>
It’s a focus of some sort, cast in expertly tempered metal, but Eva is too distracted to devote her full attention to the lecture. Like several other students in her class, she had been more than a little bit enamored with her professor in her time. Standing here, watching his slim fingers carefully trace the grooves and divots in the metal, she feels herself sinking deeper again.<br/>
“…As you can see, the magical field, once propelled through the anterior chambers, could presumably catch on some mechanism inside, some force…” He’s deeply enraptured by his own speech, a habit of his which, though it resulted in periodic late dismissals and off-topic tangents, Eva always admired as a signal of his passion and love for his work. Now, it allows her time to observe the casual way in which his button-down is rolled up at the sleeves, revealing the flexing of his forearms, or the way their shoulders are so close to touching, mere millimeters apart.<br/>
“Don’t you see?” Solas finishes.<br/>
The tips of Eva’s ears glow with embarrassment as she quickly nods, as if she hadn’t just been mentally undressing her former professor, who was probably married anyways- Solas gives a small chuckle, breaking Eva’s train of thought.<br/>
“I am curious to hear your thoughts. On the device,” he says and, at Eva’s panicked silence, continues, “You are evidently thinking of <i>something</i>, Enavuna.”<br/>
“Sorry, it was… nothing special. You have a lovely office, by the way.”<br/>
Solas nods and, for the first time since they bumped into each other at that coffee shop, the conversation runs out. <i>Crap,</i> Eva thinks, <i>I made it weird. I definitely made it weird.</i><br/>
He’s the one to finally break the silence. “I will not lie, I was glad to run into you today. I always regretted…,” he sighs, “not keeping more contact, I suppose.” And then he looks at Eva, and she looks back, and something about the force behind his gaze feels like a magnet has slipped into place. So she kisses him. Somewhat on a whim, once again.<br/>
It’s just the one kiss at first, soft and careful, and she feels his jaw drop slightly open as he gasps in surprise. She plans on pulling back, apologizing and glowing red, but she doesn’t get the chance: Solas’s hand finds her shoulder, his lips open further to deepen the kiss, and she steps in closer.<br/>
Eva had expected him to be measured and slow, the kind of lover who took his time, but he’s soon kissing her with an unexpectedly fervent passion. Solas pushes her back against the wall, taking the time to close his office door with a resounding click, and Eva gasps as fantasies run through her mind, images picked up from cheap erotic stories where the sex always happens behind locked doors. A hand dips down to her waist and teases the hem of her blouse as her own hands smooth down his collar and begin to unbutton his shirt, all the while feeling the heat of his body pressing against hers.<br/>
He pulls back for a moment, searching her flushed face. He takes in her glazed expression, the soft blush that has traveled from her cheeks up to the tips of her pointed ears, and still asks, “This is alright, yes? You can always tell me if it isn’t.”<br/>
Eva nods without a second thought. Solas smiles.<br/>
“I could get into a lot of trouble otherwise, you know. And rightly so.”<br/>
“Please keep going.” She’s surprised to hear her voice, strained almost to the point of a whine, then thinks of giving him the same courtesy, “If you don’t mind.”<br/>
Solas’s smile widens. Eva feels dwarfed by it, somehow, and she marvels at the feeling. “The pleasure is all mine, I assure you,” he murmurs, and then his lips are at her neck.<br/>
Eva gasps. Her hands come to rest uselessly at his shoulders as Solas moves further down. Again, he comes at her with an unexpected passion, nipping briskly at her skin before pulling her top over her head. The small bites send shivers across her skin, and she finds her knees growing weak underneath his touch when Solas eases her bra off her shoulders.<br/>
His hands quickly move to Eva’s hips to steady her as he directs his attention to her chest, marking a path down her breastbone. Tentatively, he takes a nipple into his mouth, looking upwards to find her pressing her head back against the wall, biting her lip in an attempt to steady herself. Closing his lips, Solas hears her stifling a moan as he begins to tease and suck, massaging the soft flesh. Testing the waters, he gives her a small bite, and revels in the yelp of pleasure he elicits.<br/>
“Ah, I take it you prefer rougher treatment, then?” His hand comes to tease at her other breast, tracing circles around her nipple.<br/>
“Yes, professor,” Eva nods, barely able to get the words out through her haze.<br/>
“I thought I told you to call me Solas,” he smiles and sharply twists her nipple, producing another moan of pleasure, “Though I suppose that, in these circumstances, I can let it slide.”<br/>
“Let me…” Eva stops, suddenly embarrassed, a renewed flush spreading across her face.<br/>
“Yes?” His mouth still pressed against her chest, his hot breath pushing against her skin.<br/>
Her laughter comes out abruptly, constrained by her unsteady breathing, and she licks her lips. “I can’t bring myself to say it.”<br/>
“Try,” he says, firm, rubbing his face against her breast as one of his hands dips downwards, ghosting across her panties through her jeans. His fingers move around to cup her ass, as he looks up to inquire, “Or, if you refuse to speak, perhaps I will have to punish it out of you…?”<br/>
Eva can’t hold back her sigh of relief and a slight smile as she nods. “Yes. Yes, please…”<br/>
Solas straightens up with a hum. “Off with the jeans, then.” Eva looks back at him with lidded eyes as she unbuttons her jeans, taking in his darkened gaze, the sheen of sweat across his brow, the way the top few buttons on his shirt are opened to reveal his smooth skin.<br/>
After she steps out of her jeans, he leads her to his desk and bends her over, fingertips pushing at her shoulder blades. The cool wood lays against her flushed skin, and Eva finds herself pressing against it, craving the sensation.<br/>
“Quite comfortable?”<br/>
Eva nods. His hand traces gently down her spine, smoothing her lower back as he opens his palm against her ass. She feels Solas tracing the outline of her panties, gentle, almost contemplative, before she feels the sudden absence of his hand, the cool air brushing over her skin, and the resounding <i>crack</i> as he spanks her.<br/>
Eva gives a small yelp, which quickly transforms into a moan, and Solas rubs her ass again. Again he raises his hand, and again it comes down with a loud <i>crack</i>, landing on her other cheek. Briefly his fingers check the wet spot on her panties before he hits her again, and another time, and a third, all in quick succession.<br/>
Solas repeats this process a few more times, until Eva out of breath and pressing her thighs together, pressing against the wood table, pressing against his hand as it palms her ass, desperate for any kind of touch.<br/>
He takes her panties in his hand, pulling them upwards to create friction against her pussy lips as he asks, “Are you ready to tell me now?”<br/>
Eva squirms underneath the tension, panting heavily. “I wanted… I wanted to suck your…”<br/>
“My…? Say the word, Enavuna; it won’t hurt you.” Solas twists the fabric in his hand, renewing the pressure.<br/>
“Your cock,” she gasps, “But now I just want you to touch me. Please…”<br/>
She hears his chuckle, quickly followed by the sound of him undoing his belt buckle. Solas lays the belt by Eva’s head, pointedly in sight as he makes a comment about saving it for ‘another time.’ She hears the rustle of fabric, feels him gently push her upwards.<br/>
When she turns around, she finds him completely naked, his cock standing erect. She quickly moves to touch it, circling her fingers around the head, and hears him stifle a groan. Eva smiles, squatting down as she uses her other hand to tease his balls, eliciting a louder moan.<br/>
“You know,” she says, “I think I like hearing you moan for me, professor. Not just the other way around.” Solas’s fingers thread into her hair at the comment, and Eva bends down to lick him up and down, enjoying the obvious effect she has on him.<br/>
She takes him into her mouth, letting one hand trace circles on his hip while the other presses against her clit, stroking herself through the fabric. Solas moans, his eyes closed in pleasure, as Eva pushes her mouth down further and further. Her tongue traces patterns against the underside of his shaft, teasing him closer and closer towards orgasm.<br/>
Soon, she feels him sputter and groan, “Enavuna, please…,” as his hands gently push her away. She stands, letting Solas push her onto the desk. He rolls her panties down, then spreads her legs, letting his hands caress her thighs up and down.<br/>
As he nears her cunt, she gasps, bracing herself against the desk, preparing for the feeling of his fingers against her entrance. Instead, Solas quickly bends down, placing his mouth around her clit, and Eva moans loudly at the unexpected contact.<br/>
His fingers stroke her lips up and down as he massages her clit, causing her hips to buck against his chin. When his fingers do probe at her entrance, they slide in easily, filling her and making her thighs tremble. Eva throws her head back, moaning, letting his mouth push her towards an explosive, long-awaited orgasm.<br/>
Solas’s fingers caress her through the waves of pleasure, replacing his mouth as he straightens up. As she begins to coast through the afterglow, she dimly hears the sound of a condom being unwrapped, and the head of his cock pushes at her entrance, renewing her arousal.<br/>
“Oh, Gods,” she moans, “Fuck me. <i>Evanuris,</i> fuck me, Solas…”<br/>
“Not so soft-spoken now, are we?” He smiles, his own words coming out in panted breaths, before finally pushing into her with a groan.<br/>
They both revel in the feeling for a moment, Eva in the sensation of being filled, Solas in the sensation of being surrounded by her warmth. Soon, he begins pumping into her, slowly at first.<br/>
He leans over the desk, taking her left nipple into his hand as he steadies himself, then increases his pace with vigor, eliciting a long moan from Eva. She arches her back, calls his name, pushes herself against him, all in the pleasure of being filled completely, again and again. Solas’s cock pierces her, his balls landing against her, and she extends a hand downwards to rub her clit in tandem with his thrusts. Meanwhile, his hand massages her breast, sending waves of sensation through her chest.<br/>
They look at each other, feeling the same magnetism as before, feeling the intensity ramp up higher and higher. Solas’s breath becomes more labored, Eva’s face contorts in pleasure. He pinches her nipple again, spiking the rising pleasure with pain, and Eva calls out his name one more time as she begins to feel herself crash through the pleasure. Her pussy spasms around his dick, gripping him with an intensity that puts him over the edge in turn, and the two of them push against each other one more time before surrendering to their orgasms.<br/>
When Solas finally slips out of her, Eva feels absolutely spent. Her head in a fog, she dimly feels him briefly caress her face before he moves away. The sudden emptiness feels like a loss, and Eva sits up.<br/>
“Solas?” she calls, and he turns around to face her again. “<i>Ma serannas.</i>”<br/>
His eyes crinkle up as he smiles. “<i>Ma serannas</i>, Enavuna. I hope…”<br/>
Eva silences him with a small shake of her head. “Don’t worry. You didn’t hurt me. Not more than I wanted to, anyways.”<br/>
Solas’s smile only grows wider as he chuckles. “I am glad to hear it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>from fenxshiral and in game dialogue:<br/>ENAVUNA: name meaning sunrise, break of day<br/>EVANURIS: elvhen pantheon<br/>DHULAMAN'BRADHE: a type of "edible seaweed bread" i just headcanoned for some of the clans :P<br/>MA SERANNAS: thank you </p><p>~*~<br/>hope you had a good time &lt;3 as always feel free to leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed, i live for that interaction. </p><p>also, i STG in the middle of writing this i actually passed one of my professors in the street and i was too panicked and embarrassed to do anything about it. we were both in our masks so i dont think he recognized me but im 90% sure it was definitely him. terrifying. so im going to hell for writing this anyways....</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>